Hypnotic
by emowerewolf1345
Summary: After disapearing 20 years ago, Zim returns to earth with the very mission of taking that which is rightfully his and with the shadow of an uknown enemy on the rise, will he be able to succeed? Contains ZADR so just so your warned.
1. The Arrival

Hey guys I'm here and alive, I know i have so many story's I'm in the process of writing but I am a very busy person so please be understanding of this.

well I just wanted to say I do not own the characters from the show nor do I take ownership i hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Standing in front of a giant glass window an alien figure stood standing quietly as he watched the sun peak over earth's horizon, stoic to the world, antenna twitching at the sound of footsteps he remaind still as a small irken commander walked up holding a tablet consisting of orders, graphs, and charts, the female irken commander was 4'3 and wore a lime colored knee length dress with black running across the shoulders on the small dress, on the right shoulder sat her irken status symbol showing her rank, she bore gleaming emerlad eyes the showed an almost neon glow to them as the light from the sun hit them.

As she she slowly approached, she could sense something was wrong with her tallest as she stopped nearly 2 feet away from her tallest as he turned sharply fixing his crimsion eyes on her as she quickly lowered her gaze to the ground bowing slightly as to not anger him "m-my t-t-tallest."

Narrowing his crimsion eyes at her he turned fully towards her "What is you want commander?" antenna perking up in suprise the small female irken stuttered averting her eyes down to the tablet " I have come to inform you that w-we are all w-waiting for your orders to s-s-strike s-sir."

Smirking sinisterly down at the commander he shut his crimsion eyes once more and turned his head to look back out the giant window with a smile" We strike in 5 minutes, make sure to be ready commander." once done he lifted his arm he waved her away, dismissing her from his presence as she rushed down the hall towards the control center to tell the other invaders to be ready to attack leaving her leader to his thoughts as he turned to look back at the earth.

"I coming for you, Dib."

* * *

So this is pretty short, I hope it's ok, so tell me what you think, I will be posting a chapter every week there will be no sure day of when I will be posting. I hope you guys will enjoy the story


	2. 20 Years

Thank you to the people reading this story as promised (though a week late) the next chapter to hypnotic.

Now an important reminder I do not own the charcters from invader zim nor do I take ownership of them, so that all. ON WITH THE STORY NOW ! :) :p

* * *

 _ **20 years earlier**_

It was a eerily quiet morning that day, Dib woke up for school. Leaning up in his bed Dib looked out the small circular window to his right. Seeing the dark gray ominous storm clouds rolling over head in giant waves Dib felt himself relax as he climbed out of bed to get ready for school. Getting dressed and brushing his teeth Dib went back to his room to check on the video feed of his hidden spy camera in Zim's house. Opening his computer Dib typed in his password and opened the video file on his desk top, getting nothing but static, Dib furrowed his brow at his screen.

Frowning Dib shut down his computer and pulled away from thd desk running his hands thorough his hair.

Having nothing better to do than to guess what his nemesis was up to, Dib left his room and headed towards the kitchen to fix himself a bowl of cereal. After eating Dib noticed the time and grabbed his bag that was sitting behind the couch. Calling for his sister, Dib only waited for second, cause withen one blink of his eye she was suddenly standing infront of him.

Backing up slightly in fear he heard his sister growl at him and push him aside as she walked past him and out the door. Blinking rapidly, Dib walked out the door shuting it behind himself as he tuned around he noticed his sister already out of the yard and walking a few distances away, running after her he caught up to her and went into a ramble of ideas and theory's of what the invader could be up to ignoring the irritated sighs from his sister.

It didn't take but only 18 minutes to reach the school, so walking up to the closed door dib grabbed the door handle and opened the door feeling his sister brush past him as she continued her way down the crowded hallway. Rolling his eyes Dib walked in behind her and began walking to his locker to grab his books for class, on his way he could hear the whispering of his classmates as he walked by giving either glaring looks or looking out the corner of their eyes.

Lowering his head, Dib continued his way down the hall towards his locker. Once he was there, he immediately noticed Zim's locker, which was not only two lockers down from his own, but more importantly he noticed the lack of the said alien anywhere as he looked down the hall corridors. Furrowing his brow, Dib opened his locker grabed his books and then preceded to slam the door shut as he walked down the hall to his class.

Durring class Dib noticed the absence of the green alien. Feeling his mood become sour, Dib and it was like that until lunch when he decided he would go looking for the alien after school.

3 hours and 45 minutes later

It was the last class of the day and dib felt exhausted, he had forgotten about Zim half way through the school day and he had already been bullied by his peers more than once in that day.

Tired and ready to go home and just watch mysterious mysteries and fight over what to eat out of the fridge with his sister, well maybe not the last one but in his opinion it was still better than this.

Laying his head in his hand as his teacher Ms. Bitters droned on and on about how none of the children were not worthy and how they will all fail in life, tuning her out dib stared out the window. Dazed and distracted dib drifted off to sleep a few minutes later and dib was being woken up by the bell releasing the kids from the skool.

Grabbing bag from the floor, dib walked towards the door to leave but was stopped by his teacher "Dib! You weren't paying attention in class today! Why?!" flinching at her angry tone dib shrunk in on himself "I'm sorry Ms. Bitters I..uh...didn't sleep well?" trying to smile at his teacher dib shrunk even more as he heard bitters hiss at him

"well Dib, all your getting is more work tonight and expect it to be on my desk tomorrow morning! Now leaveee!"

After growling at him she slunk away from him, he ran from the class room and rushed down the halls only coming to a stoo just right outside the doors of the skool. Trying catch his breath, he looked around the school yard seeing only a few other kids besides himself, he didn't see his sister, much to his suprise, anywhere in the courtyard. Letting out a sigh dib walked down the steps of the skool.

Hearing the kids whisper as he passed by, he bowed his head watching his feet as he walked not paying much attention to where he was going. It didn't take him long to get back home without to much incident, for the most part he was chased by a dog but he managed to escape easily.

Stopping outside his house dib thought for a moment, he felt he had forgotten something as he shrugged his shoulders and preceded on into his home where he was greeted by an angry looking sister.

"Where were you dib? Nevermind, I was told by dad that I get pick where were eating tonight." rolling his eyes dib shrugged his shoulders "so?" "I picked the bloaty pizza hog place. So I will not be denied this, so now going and chasing Zim. Understand?!" backing away from her he held up his arms in surrender not want her to lash out at him.

Making a mad dash to his room, dib was left to ponder the rest of the night what zim was up to, he decided he would wait till tomorrow to go check it out, throughout the rest of the night, it felt like life before zim had ever come into his life, boring.

The next day dib went throughout the same thing he did yesterday well almost did, having gone to school that day it was pretty boring withput zim taunting him as he was bullied for some odd thing such just letting out a bored sigh outside while the other kids were playing. He had went home with a bruised face, a busted lip, and a pair of broken glasses. Throwing his bag on the ground once he was in his room, Dib kneeled on the floor near the side of his bed as he reached under and pulled out a first aid kit.

"You knew this would happen, it always does in some way...I'll go see what evil scheme zim is up to finally, and I'm talking to myself again that's just great." throwing his hands the air dib let out a sigh as he patched himself up. Packing some equipment dib set out to Zim's house making a plan of attack inside his head, it didn't take but 6 minutes to get to the cul-de-sac were Zim had placed his home, on his arrival dib noticed something right off the back, the place were Zim's house usally sat was... Gone!

20 years later

He was back in the empty place where Zim's house used to sit in the cul-de-sac, he remembered the day he had come here only to find the one thing, the one being, who had actully noticed his existence, gone just like that not even a word to his nemesis, even though dib doubted he would have anyways, without a word.

His life was miserable from that day foward, cause without zim there he had no one, he had been constantly bullied and was on more than one occasion, was nearly beaten to death. Dib had missed zim in some way, cause in the aliens absence he had imagined seeing him around the city always taunting and laughing him trying to make him follow him, and he did for awhile, that was until the doctors put him on medication to 'cure' his insanity, but jokes on them it didn't help not in the slightest. Waking on the path the lead to a blank spot on the garssvwhere zim's house used to sit the imprints where the wires had been, and the lawn gnomes which were deactivated, one was gone, two others had the heads off and had rust and bits of grass peaking out in some places. For years dib had been coming here for he thought if he waited zim would come back but deep down Dib knew he wasn't.

Looking up at the sky dib noticed what looked like ship comimg towards the earth, having seen it before dib new it was the irken empire how he could never really tell you, but as other smaller ships came zooming through the air firing laser's at probably buildings and people, Dib could only smile a sad smile.

"I told you... _**The invasion is here**_."

* * *

So I hope you like this chapter, though I think it pretty occ with dib her but um you tell me. Well I must go lovelies I have a date with destiny (and chicken)


	3. The Empire

Walking the streets Dib watched the people pass him by in slow motion, it almost felt surreal how everything was going right now Dib had almost forgotten that none of what was happening was a dream and he alomst felt releaved at the prospect. It felt weird as he watched familer faces of people pass by while their screams rang in his ear, Dib ingnored them all due to the fact he felt no pity for the human race it had taken years of being bullied by his pears for him to finally come to terms with how they will never change, it had come to the point where he could only watched as the world he once fought for be destroyed before him.

Reaching the pathway leading up to his house. The first thing Dib noticed when he walk though the door of his was his sister Gaz staring at the tv as she watched the invasion being broadcasted on the news His sister had grown over the past 20 years, she now stood at a tall height of 5'9 and had let her violet hair grow reaching her lower back. When Dib looked into his sisters face he was surprised at what he saw for the first time in his life he sees the shock etched into her facial expression and some deep emotion sitting in her violet eyes. Dib could only guess it to be fear which was something his sister never truly felt.

Walking in the direction towards his room Dib left his sister to stare at the tv while went to grab an item from his room.

"Dib." stopping in his steps dib looked back towards his sister with a blank stare "y-you were right." surprised at his sisters statement he walked towards her and without her permission hugged her close to him, he didn't know why he did but he knew it was probably the right thing to do in that moment.

"What are we going to do Dib?" Dib didn't know the answer to her question, maybe in the past if his sister had asked that exact question he might have responded with an elaborate plan, but this time this time he knew this is a battle he would not win nor fight in.

"Nothing, there is no hope for us, In some sick way this is the end." being shoved away he saw the look in his sisters eyes and he wished he didn't for what he saw there was the crushing realisation that her brother would do nothing but watch the world burn, for the second time Dib pulled his sister into a hug, she struggled in his grip trying to push him away but soon hugged him back tightly "I'm sorry I wasn't a better sister Dib." squeezing her Dib whispered in her ear and as they separated she had a more determined look as she ran up to his room and grabbed a set of keys and as quickly as she could ran down the stares to the door she stopped and spared one last glance at him before leaving.

Taking a deep breath Dib walked towards the door and headed out, Dib had not a clue were he was heading all he knew was he was going back to the empty place at the end of the cul-de-sac were Zim had used to live. He had not expected anything other than to meet his end sitting in the same spot where he had always been, waiting for his death patiently. To his surprise that wasn't what he got. Upon arriving at the end of the street he blinked twice. Right now in this moment he couldn't tell if it was his mind playing tricks or if he had already died but standing there in the one empty slot stood the very irken who had driven him mad, who had always one upped him to push harder to protect the very planet that hated him.

"Zim?"

"Hello Dib."

A passing ship flew by blowing wind through Dibs hair, silently Zim walked towards Dib, eyeing the Dib and how much he had changed. Dibs scythe hair had stayed the same but gotten longer as an adult. Dib had grown to be a least 6'0 feet tall and from what Zim could see Dib had not changed his style much and if Zim was being honest with himself he was glad for the familiarity that Dib didn't change much but Zim ah Zim had changed he had grown taller sense he was last on earth, reach about and inch or two taller than Dib. Zims style had been altered quite a bit his outfit now resembled that of a coat and with a really large tutleneck that covered parts of Zims face, he also had some long pants that reminded Dib of sweat pants but nicer, the colors of Zims colaths had stayed the same though. "So what now Zim, the planets yours, so what do you plan to do to it?" Zim smiled softly as he walked forward towards Dib. "Now Dib what makes you think I'm gonna tell you that when I can just show you." Confused Dib watched as Zim lifted his hand.

"Come away with me Dib." Dib stared wide eyed at zim feeling quite perplexed as to why and thats exactly what Dib said "Why?" Zim frowned a little what did Dib mean by why? Zim blinked slowly "I want a pet to keep me company is all, why is does the Dib ask questions." Dib thought over Zims answer and without another thought pulled out a gun from his trench coat and pointed and aimed at Zims head "I may have let you have earth Zim, but don't expect me to come with you without a fight." Smiling at Dib, Zim pulled out a small device from his coats pokect "I wouldn't have it any other way human." Lunging foward towards Dib, Zim dodged the bullet that was fired at him only missing it by a few inches.

Pulling out his pak spider legs and threw one out in attack right towards Dib, doging the leg Dib slid to the ground, scraping his knees against the pavement making him flinch and hiss at the pain. Standing as quickly as he could, Dib stopped as the spider leg flew right in front of his face, it was so close he could feel the cold metal touching his skin. Lifting his gun again Dib aimed it at zim but before he could fire another round Zim spider leg threw itself against his body making him hit the ground, baning his head against the concrete. Leaning up off the ground Dib felt the cold metal of the leg press against his throat as he looked up at Zim "Now Dib as fun as it would to actually draw this out I have important plans that I need to do and so very little time." with that Zim sent an electric pulse through the pak leg shocking Dib as the boy passed out.

Now that Zim had what he wanted he picked the human up as he turned to the small female with emerald green eyes, who had watched the entire scene unfold. "Commander Zanta!" standing straighter Zanta saluted Zim "Yes commander Zim?" watching as her leader stared at the resting face of the human in his he spoke without looking up "Prepare the ship for take off were going back to the Armada." saluting Zanta ran as fast as she could to the ship while her commander followed quietly. Once at the ship Zanta opened the the door to the ship letting her commander pass through before entering herself. Going to the control panel, Zanta clicked o the main switch powering the ship up for take off.

Setting the course towards the massive Zanta turned towards her commander and saw him lay the human down in his seat and let him rest as he petted the humans hair. Zanta had always heard about the human Dib that had always tried to stop Zim from his mission, it had always intrigued her and irritated her how no one had ever taken Zim seriously. She had always thought he was pretty cool. I fuess she never really understood why everyone had hated him, but as far as the human went and from what Zim said the human was the only one who could understand Zim.

As Zanta continued to watch Zim pet the head of the human Dib she smiled it was nice seeing her commander and friend seem content.

Upon ariving at the massive the ship pulled up and landed on a landing pad on the far side of the ship. Climbing out quickly Zanta rushed to her other commander to tell her about the mission leaving Zim alone with his sleeping human.

It had been hours before Dib had finally woken up, with a heavy head Dib sat up from whete he had been laid on the ground. Looking around Dib saw not to far in front of him, Zim stairing out the large glass window as he watched as invader ships flew by in a hurry towards the planet earth. "Zim?" antenna perking Zim turned to look at Dib "Ah your awake finally." slowly standing Dib walked towards Zim "whats going on? Where are we?" turning away from Dib, Zim started out the window again "to watch my greatest work yet, why don't you look out the window." turning to look out the window Dib watched the earth trying to take everything, the sight was amazing but something seemed off.

While the invader ships flew by, he noticed them dropping devices to the surface of the planet. Confused Dib turned to look at Zim "what are those things." getting no answer Dib turned back to continue watching. All to quickly explsions started to happen throwing derbies from the surface. Watching as destruction consumed the surface Dib put his hand to the glass surface feeling his chest tighten he wasn't expecting this, he didn't want this.

As the corner of his vision began to blur Dib fell to his knees just as the final piece of the planet explode leaving nothing in its wake.

Vision turning black Dib closed his eyes and let the darkness take him as he shead a few last tears for the planet he once called home.

* * *

hey guys its been a while I'm sorry I took so long to publish this chapter and to be honest I didn't know how I was going to write this chapter, but hopefully you all like it even if its a bit sloppy.


End file.
